Zenda
|body_style = 2-door hypercar |vehicle_type = Civilian car |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) |appearances = Driver: Parallel Lines |variants = Zenda Racer |related = MX2000 Teramo Melizzano }} The Zenda is a two-door hypercar featured in Driver: Parallel Lines. Design The Zenda is a two door hyper car, and is mainly based on the 2005-2011 Bugatti Veyron 16.4. The vehicle holds a very low profile design, having very low suspension and a extremely sleek design. In the front fascia, the vehicle features several separated grille areas. The main grille, in the center, is split in two sections horizontally. The above section is inset further than its lower portion, and both are separated by the main "bumper" that crosses around the vehicle, separating the lights from the lower intakes. The upper grille also sports a logo which appears to feature wings. All four grilles use a simple criss-cross mesh material. At the very bottom of the front fascia, the vehicle's only license plate is found, mounted on the bottom of the front bumper, directly above a front skirt which curves around the front portion of the vehicle, slightly thicker at the two ends near the front arches. The headlights are rather compact and sport small indicators inset into the main housing. The track line of the vehicle is at its widest at the front arches. The greenhouse area is quite basic in the front portion, sporting a relatively simple curved window, with elegant A pillars which somewhat follow the curve of the wheel arches. The B pillar of the vehicle meets the back of the car inches before its rear lip-spoiler. The Zenda features singular side windows. The side profiling of the vehicle is very aerodynamic, in that it features a very sleek inset in the door, starting near the bottom of the A pillar, curving down to the back of the wheelbase; at the front of the rear arches. Here, the door panels become somewhat thicker and sport a different material. The doors are scissor-doors, in that they hinge from the bottom of the A pillar, swinging upwards from this point. The Zenda has chrome quadrilateral door handles. The sill line of the car curves back upwards half way down the wheelbase. The vehicle has a straight belt-line at the front of the vehicle, before it gently curves upwards just after the doors. On the rear portion of the vehicle, the fuel cap can be found closely in front of the rear arches. The vehicle's rear overhang is extremely short, wherein the engine is placed rather far in front of the rear axle. The Zenda features a rear lip-spoiler by default, which comes straight off the end of the B pillars. It acts as an extended lip over the rear units. The Zenda's rear lighting system is unique in that is sports a unique brake light, that stretches right across the rear track line. Small indicators and reversing lights are also fitted into the composition, of which they are scaled to fit symmetrically and into a perfect shape. The logo found mounted on the front grille is again found on the rear, this time in the center between the two inner lighting units. At the bottom of the rear panel is twin exhausts which come directly through the bodywork. They are basic rectangles with curved corners. A large curvature is found arching over the exhausts, where it ends at either rear arch. The vehicle has dual 5 spoke rims, which gives it the illusion of having 10 spoke rims. They are fitted on with a single bolt in the center of the pentagonal cap. The wheels are wrapped with low-profile tyres. Bodyworks Performance The Zenda is by far the most well-performing car in Driver: Parallel Lines. As well as holding the highest theoretical top speed in the game, it also holds the fastest acceleration rate thanks to its amazing power to offer. In terms of speed, the vehicle holds the highest top speed of all vehicles, surpassing the Teramo by several miles per hour. The gear ratio on the vehicle is extremely tight between each of the four gears. Because of this tight gear ratio, the acceleration (and even braking) time is extremely fast, but the small number of gears also means the vehicle is unable to reach any higher speed than what its current top speed is. The steering radius is very nimble, allowing the vehicle to corner quicker than most other cars in the game, however its wide arches make it very easy to catch other vehicles, and the fast steering means it can sometimes be hard to control, especially when making multiple corners in a short stretch of space. In terms of durability, the vehicle is very vulnerable. Its wide front and rear arches make it very prone to catching other vehicles when overtaking, or catching walls when cornering. Not only is the vehicle very prone in crashing, but it is also very weak. The entire front of the vehicle is extremely fragile, and within 2 or 3 crashes, the entire front clam will come off, leaving the entire front of the chassis exposed. The scissor doors are also very liable to pop open in collisions, and will usually fall off within a couple of crashes. The engine is, as a result, also very weak - several (around 4 to 5) head on collisions will total the vehicle, usually leaving the vehicle with very poor acceleration. The engine is located in the rear, enclosed by a glass window, allowing the player to view the top of the engine bay, its cams and manifolds. This also makes the engine very exposed to bullets. The engine is rather hard to identify, but appears to be a V12. The engine sound is very high revving, and sounds to be either a V12 or high-revving V10. With nitrous, the vehicle is almost impossible to beat in a quarter-mile stretch. Performance Overview |stage2_topspeed = |stage3_acceleration = |stage3_topspeed = |nitro_acceleration = |nitro_topspeed = |autostats_image = Unknown.png |autostats_topspeed = |autostats_acceleration = |autostats_handling = }} Variants Zenda Racer The Zenda Racer is a racing variant of the Zenda, with performance upgrades and a racing livery. It is unlocked once a Circuit Race with the standard Zenda is won on hard-setting. Gallery Screenshots= Zenda.jpg|Front of the Zenda. Zenda Rear.jpg|Rear of the Zenda. Zenda-DPL-Texture.png|Texture. Zenda-DPL-DamageTexture.png|Damage Texture. Zenda-DPL-WheelTexture.png|Wheel Texture. Zenda-DPL-Garage.png|Default. Zenda-DPL-Bodywork1.png|Bodywork 1. Zenda-DPL-Bodywork2.png|Bodywork 2. Zenda-DPL-Bodywork3.png|Bodywork 3. Zenda-DPL-Bodywork4.png|Bodywork 4. |-| Design= Locations ;1978 Era Note: The Zenda is a 2006 Era vehicle, therefore it will not spawn in the 1978 Era naturally. *Does not spawn in the 1978 Era. *Can be seen driving around if the player has completed the game, and drives the vehicle in the 1978 Era using the Era Change feature. *Can also be done if the player uses the "all vehicles" cheat and drives the vehicle in the 1978 Era. ;2006 Era *Brooklyn *Manhattan *New Jersey *Spawns around New Jersey in the final mission. *Spawns next to the Steal to Order side-job in Brooklyn. Trivia *The Zenda and Zenda Racer are the fastest cars in game, the 2nd fastest is the Teramo followed by the MX2000, the Melizzano is 4th fastest (latter is the fastest in the 1978 Era.) *Its name may be based on the Pagani Zonda. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:2006 Era Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicles